


Operation Ladrien

by Miracult



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Yall idk how to write help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracult/pseuds/Miracult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that our Favorite Ladybug Enthusiast is in the know, Alya Césaire is on a mission to get her best friend and her crush together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was good to go crazy any moment now.

 

It had been weeks since she came out as Ladybug to Alya, and ever since then, all the girl ever talked about was 'Operation Ladrien'

And leave it up to Alya Césaire to talk about something non stop, but have the ability to leave the receiver completely in the dark.

 

Throughout the weeks, Marinette endured secretive smiles, elusive snickering and dodging winks. How was 'Operation Ladrien' going to get anywhere if she didn't even know the first step of it?

 

Her concentration was worsening. The scraping of graphite against paper, her teacher's droning that never seemed to have any pauses, and that ridiculous  _tapping_ noise that sounded from behind her. It all dug at her, jabbing and poking. Alya was sneaking glances at her, an arm angled on the table in way that blocked Marinette's view of what she was writing.

_Tap._

 

Marinette inhaled inaudibly, closing her eyes and squinting at her paperwork, her eyes not registering the works on the page.

 

_Tuh-tap._

 

She rolled her neck, frowning and spread her palms over the edge of the desk. She swore, one more tap and-

 

_Tuh-tap tap._

 

"Ugh! Nino please for the love of-" She whirled around, face twisted in annoyance. She froze as the room fell silent. Her eyes traveled to the pen, up a perfectly tanned arm, and into the shocked green eyes of Adrien Agreste.

 

But of course, as luck would have it [Would she found ironic, considering her occupation at the current time], she just yelled into the face of her crush.

Marinette turned fifty shades of red and then some. "O-o-oh! I'm s-sorry Adrien! I was just- I'm- uh...Just a little tired, is all! I-"

"It's fine, Marinette, Im sorry about my pen tapping, it was a little repetitive" He smiled, sending a wave of little lightning bolts down her back. "Is there a problem, Marinette? Adrien?" The teacher called out. The spell of staring was broken as Marinette slowly broke eye contact to stare at the Teacher.

 

"O-oh, no ma'am, I think I need to use the restroom" Marinette replied. With a doubtful gaze, the Teacher sighed through her nose and waved her off, pointing to the door. "Make it quick, you've wasted enough of our time"

Marinette bowed her head, grabbing her bag and high-tailing from the classroom, unknowing of the emerald gaze that followed her every move.


	2. ;2;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya finally lets Marinette in on the plan.

Marinette stared. She would like to  think she a good judge of character, but she would have never pegged Chloe, as the type to invite literally her _whole class_ , to a party. But not just any party, her _sweet sixteen._

 

"Really? The whole class?"

 

Chloe's big blues rolled in a perfect circular motion. "Yes, Alya, The whole class. Even Marinette" The rich girl's eyes settled icily on the subject of her sentence. "But, Know this, I'm only inviting you because your bakery business is supplying my cake, and I can't not invite you, that would be _rude_ " She barked, and with a swish of her golden ponytail, she was back at her seat, leaning away from the gushing redhead that was her subordinate.

 

Marinette yipped as a hand clutched her arm excitedly. Turning, she stared into the ecstatic glow of Alya's eyes. "This is perfect!!" She squealed, it sounding more strained as she tried to keep quiet.

"What is? The birthday party?"

"Yes!"

"For what?"

"Two words: Operation Ladrien!"

"Oh no. No!"

Alya rose an eyebrow as Marinette shook her head. "Why not?!" Alya asked. "Crashing Chloe's _birthday party_?? As Ladybug? That's cruel, Alya!" Marinette hissed under her breath.

 

Marinette received a calculating look, one that indicated Alya was wondering whether or not Marinette was serious. "Chloe's birthday bash, Marinette. _Chloe's_. You do realize Chloe's the self proclaimed #1 Ladybug fan, she would be totally ecstatic!"

Marinette turned the idea over in her head.

And sighed.

"Alright," Alya grinned "But! We need a plan. Let it be known I may be a superhero but I can't in two places at once" Marinette murmured. Alya shrugged.

"Be that as it may, your dead-ass the best at making up excuses"

 

* * *

 

"That's your plan? Alya, even if Chloe is a big Ladybug fan, that's gonna _ruin_ it!" Marinette groaned. "Why are you so against this? I thought you wanted to get with Adrien!" Alya shifted her weight to one hip in confusion. Her eyebrows were raised in a inquiring manner, and the corners of her lips pulled up in a hidden manner of amusement.

 

Marinette's jaw slacked and her neck popped slightly as she yanked her head back. "You make it sound so _dirty_!" She cried. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of-"

 

Marinette practically inhaled her tongue at the beginning sentence. 'Speaking of' was a death sentence if spoken by Alya Césaire.

"What was the plan again?!" Marinette gasped out, barely holding onto the edge of her desk in the entrails of her panic. The journalist stopped short, eyes trained on her best friend. "Right...The plan is to come to the party as Ladybug, the reason is because Marinette is 'sick', and unable to attend, so she sent her good friend Ladybug in her stead because she knows how much Chloe adores Ladybug!"

Alya clasped her hands together, tilting her head so the top of her enclosed fists met her cheek. Her voice heightened several octaves in an attempt to match Chloe's clangorous vocals.

"Aand, Adrien will be there, not only in the presence of his long-time crush but with the knowledge that his classmate, Marinette, has ties to her and was sweet and kind enough to send the no doubt very busy super hero to a birthday party! Chloe's birthday party no less!" Alya's smile was vulpine, as her arms snaked around Marinette's shoulders.

 

"Chloe will be happy, don't worry"

Alya found it quite amusing how Marinette absolutely could not stand the blonde, but was still so kind as to worry about the possibility of ruining her birthday party. It was so very Marinette of her, in fact.

"I'm not worried about Chloe!" Marinette exclaimed, prompting Alya to raise her eyebrows. The ravenette frowned. "Much," She added. "I'm worried a lot, though, about my parents! They're going to the party and they know I'm going too, so I'll have to be really deceiving if we want to pull this off..." Marinette hung her head.

 

Deceiving her own parents in pursuit of a boy? Marinette's chest clenched as the back of her teeth clamped together in a cringe. Alya patted her back, smiling. "That is why, my dear Marinette, you will be staying at my house~" The brunette crooned, absolutely alight in rapturous glee. Blue bell eyes stared in disbelief. "At your house?"

 

"Yes"

 

"When?"

 

"Tonight! You'll call in the morning, saying you feel nauseous, and you can't come and that your staying at my house until you feel well enough to return to your house. Make sure to put on a little show when leaving tonight, such as leaning on counters and sniffling" Alya replied, demonstrating her sentences.

 

"What about your mom?"

 

"I always lock my door! And she's too busy with the two little eggs anyways" Eggs, referring to Alya's well known siblings.

Marinette squinted at Alya, who was still grinning. "Alya, I've come to the conclusion that you are an absolute nut!"

 

A bark of laughter, straight from the stomach posted into the air. "Bon'a fide!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had a heart attack,  
>  As it turns out that you can't split pages with emoji's, I almost lost half a page. Thank the almighty God for the back button!  
> 


	3. ;3;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya is gorgeous, and Ladybug dives head first into the lions den.

Marinette curled her fingers.

 

She liked it here. In her warm bed. That strangely content feeling in her bones as she sleepily stares at the inside of her bed. The warm area around her smelt like fresh laundry and something she couldn't quite place. It was like the day after your shower, and your run your hand through your hair, the after-scent of the shampoo.

It was like that.

 

Marinette slowly moved her arms up, smiling in the euphoria of the morning stretch. She gently moved a slumbering Tikki from her place on Marinette's stomach. Moving her legs over the edge of the bed, she curled her toes and and twisted her neck and back, smiling in satisfaction as her bones popped quietly.

She climbed down the first three bars on her ladder, and jumped down expertly to the floor. Her nose scrunched up at the icy bite of the floor chilling her feet. Marinette inhaled. Her eyes drifted around nonchalantly, after all, there wasn't any rush, especially on a Saturday. _Speaking of, wasn't there something important today?_

Marinette's brow furrowed at the thought.

She cast a glance at the large scale calendar she so proudly owned. Past all the Adrien related scribbles, she ignored those, but not before she allowed it to cause a small smile on her face, her eyes landed on the date.

 

Son of a **Bourgeois**.

And speaking of the **Devil** , it was, in fact, her birthday today. And she was holding a Sweet Sixteen party. Today.

Operation Ladrien reared it's embarrassing head, shit eating grin and all. Marinette inhaled sharply. 

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Tikki, wake up-"

 

"Already was, Marinette! Are you ready?" The red fairy-like creature slipped into view. Marinette felt calmer in her presence.

 

"I guess so..."

 

100% lies.

 

Tikki gave Marinette a calculating gaze. "Well, we'd better get prepared then!" 

Marinette gave a nod, and turned towards her closet.

 

* * *

 

Alya smiled. It was more of a Cheshire inspired grin. "You seem more excited to do this than I am" Marinette rose an eyebrow. She'd just gotten done calling her mother, saying she was feeling none too well and was going to stay the night at Alya's.

Alya grinned. Oh, she'd been waiting for this for years. By years she means the whole of last night, and the whole of the mid-morning she spent preparing for the event. She felt so excited she was good to burst. She looked it too, her lip was red and possibly bleeding from how hard Alya was biting down on it, and her fists, clenched tightly and magnetized to her chest, where shaking.

So yes, she was _excited_.

 

"I am more, than excited, girl, I am ecstatic!" In a rush of pure energy, Alya spread out her arms, fingers wiggling as she giggled. Marinette shook her head. She's never seen Alya so excited since she'd gotten that exclusive with Ladybug.

Well, now she can get all the exclusives in the world. In fact, Ladybug was under Alya's will now that she knew her identity, but this was Alya, and she was just too good natured to manipulate. Alya wasn't Chloe, thank God.

Marinette blinked and smiled. "Goof. Are you ready?"

Alya dropped her display and checked herself in the mirror. "Am I?" She asked, twirling. Marinette could've sworn there was a hint of self-consciousnesses, but she waved it away, that was _ridiculous_. By far, other than Adrien, Alya was the most gorgeous person she knew. Her figure was to die for, she could kill a man with a single hip sway. 

Her skin was flawless, her eyes were a color Marinette had never seen before. Marinette sighed and slipped an arm around her best friend. "You, look stunning" She declared, adopting a pompous, 'British Accent'. It was called; 'The Fashion Designer Voice', a term coined by Marinette one late night designing a hat for Alya.

"Well, of course I do, you made this dress..." Alya snickered. It was white, black trimming the bottom, collar, and ends of the sleeves. She also wore a petticoat, all black with white trimming, bottom, ends of the sleeves, and collar.

the dress stopped just below her knees, and Alya had spent a day looking for the correct shoes, black and white shoes. They were simple, black on the bottom, white with a simple black bow on the foot openings.

 

"Should I put on any makeup?" Alya asked, bringing three fingers up to her cheek. Marinette scoffed, a light laughter trailing the end of it. "If you wore any makeup, it wouldn't matter if Ladybug showed up, everyone would be completely smitten by you" She answered, pulling back and placing her hand on Alya's shoulder in stead of the embrace.

 

"Really? Not even a gloss?"

Marinette made a light humming noise. "Gloss wouldn't hurt, but I'm serious about the smitten part, Al" 

The brunette, in turn, made a noise similar to choking and gasping. "Don't call me Al, makes me sound like a old mechanic man," Alya quipped."Yknow, like the ones that have handlebar mustaches and bandana's" She chuckled. A sharp giggle followed the chipper sound from Marinette. 

"Whatever you say, Lala"

"What is it with you and these weird-ass nicknames today?!" Alya inquired with an amused tone. The girl in pigtails huffed, an equally amused expression. "You have a nickname for me! only fair If I have one for you too!"

Alya shook her head at the pout she was receiving. "What _ever_ ," Alya clipped a necklace of white pearls around her neck, smiling slightly. Nino had gotten these for her. She learned he'd gone to Nathanael for help, the Artist having connections to a well known jeweler. "Girl is hardly a nickname"

 

Marinette had to agree, it wasn't special. But, she guessed in a way it was. Over 2 school years, the nickname seemed to become something only they did. It was teenage girl thinking, of course, that anyone else who did it was a phony and a copy cat. Marinette chuckled a bit at the title.

 

"Well, regardless, I'm gonna find something to call you" Marinette walked swiftly towards Alya, adjusting her collar and setting her necklace correctly across her collarbone. "How about, my name?" Came the reply.

 

"I would say that's boring, but even Ladybug would fear the repercussions of that one" Marinette pressed her lips together in an attempt to suppress a grin. 

Alya opened her mouth, eyebrows raised, but a loud honking sound echoed from outside. The duo stared in the direction of the window, and Alya sighed.

"Alright, that's my ride..." She patted the sides of Marinette's arms. A quirky, somewhat proud smile settled on her lips.

 

Her eyes glowed and her eyes rested on a certain creature, red and black and sitting on Marinette shoulder, positively alight. "Tikki, you take good care of her now, I have a cat and no problem using him" Alya's nose crinkled with a semi-threatening, semi-amused grin. Tikki nodded, big blue eyes wide and there was a simple hidden glimmer of confusion, but she knew Alya meant it with all of her heart.

 

"Hey, you do know she's, kind of a Goddess right?" Marinette chuckled. "Goddess, Gnome, I don't care, same thing, Girl" 

 

"Hardly!"

Marinette tilted her head. She wanted to point out that both her and Tikki have had their fair share of cats in their waking life, but Alya was already out the door.

 

"I gotta go, Girl, see you at the party!"

 

"Right, right"

 

Marinette watched her best friend enter a taxi from her window, flashing a smile and one thumbs up as Alya glanced back.

 

Once she established she was alone, her fingers brushed her ear. "Tikki! Spots on!"

 

* * *

 

Ladybug swallowed. Many a time she'd been faced with those hotel doors. In-and-out of costume.

It didn't matter, each time she got a furious swarm of butterflies. It wasn't always for the same reason, but today, it was for one reason only.

 

 _Adrien Agreste_ was in there. 

Ladybug's pigtails swished with a motion of her head. She tapped the front of her wrist to her temple. "Nervous?"

The red-clad super hero jumped, shoulders meeting her cheeks. "Euh-!"

 

Alya's contagious laughter barked. "More than that I see!" She chortled. "Hey! Listen Girl, you're Ladybug! Got nothin' to worry about. Now lets get in here, and kick Chloe's butt~!" 

Ladybug rose her eyebrows at Alya. "As much as I would love to, Alya-" "You know that's not what I meant now lets gooo!" Alya whined, looping her arm through Ladybug's, dragging her along.

 

A butler stopped them at the door. "Excuse me, this party is an invite-only, you wouldn't mind presenting one?" He asked. Ladybug felt Alya tense up, but relaxed when she pulled out a sickeningly decorated cards from her purse.

The butler sniffed, and turned his eyes to Ladybug. "Invitation?" 

 

"I don't have one"

"Then, I'm afraid, you cannot enter"

 

"Wh-"

Alya leaned forward. "Excuse me, if you hadn't noticed, this is Ladybug, you know the one, THE Ladybug? She here as my escort, and as protection for our party host," Alya took an index finger and lowered the sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. "You wouldn't want to risk the safety of Chloe Bourgeois, would you?"

 

Ladybug blinked. She really did not give Alya enough credit for her talents. The butler, fairly flustered, opened the front doors.

 

Alya tugged Ladybug along, and they stepped into the front room.

Ladybug drew in a breath.

 

She smiled, and Satan drummed his fingers and cackled. 

 

"LADYBUG!!!"


	4. ;4;

Ladybug was entrapped by the lithe figure of Chloe Bourgeois.  
Oddly enough, she didn't smell bad, but Marinette always hated that sickly sweet perfume she wore.

Instead of that sugary, headache inducing perfume, she smelt like blueberries, a touch of sweet honey. Nonetheless, the vice grip the taller blonde had on her was more than uncomfortable, more doing with the fact Ladybug wouldn't willingly touch her with a ten-foot pole than anything.

"Y-Yes, it's me! Ladybug!" Said superhero squirmed, gently taking Chloe's forearm's with the tips of her fingers and removing Chloe's arms from her neck.

 

Among the murmur of people discussing her presence, Chloe grasped Ladybug's hand, a curious look in her eyes. "But what are you doing here?"  


Ladybug cleared her throat. "It's your birthday, right?" Her gaze switched from Chloe to Alya in the background. Nino, Nathanael and some other's crowding around her. Alya's face was smug and her eyes were proud.

 

Ladybug rose an eyebrow, feeling like Alya might have used her for fame.  _So rude,_ She thought, amused. Her eyes switched back to Chloe.

"Ahem, well, Marinette is sick, and she sent me, knowing your such a big fan and all..." Ladybug crossed her arms, feigning a look of sympathy.

"Marinette knows you?!" Chloe gasped. Ladybug resisted rolling her eyes. "Yes, in fact we speak daily. We're good friends!" She declared, closing her eyes for a split second. Alya made a stifled noise in the background. "Really?"

 

"Yes, she's actually such a sweet girl, so cute too-"

Her eyes opened, and Ladybug's words halted in her throat. No longer was Chloe standing in front of her, but Adrien.

 

Adrien, was watching Ladybug compliment herself. Well, he didn't know she was Marinette, but essentially, he was watching Ladybug compliment herself.

 

 _Patheti-ii-c~!_ Her mind sang.

 

Ladybug blurted his name before she knew what she was saying.

She turned red in the face, the awkward tension she was hoping to release with her words worsened.

The two shared a look of surprise, before a sheepish smile dawned on his face. "Y-Yeah, that's my name!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Chloe interjected, stepping between the two. Ladybug felt the muscles in her shoulders and jaw tense at the barrier.

 

 _If only she was a wall,_ Ladybug thought. _Then I could hit  her all I want._  

Adrien nodded. His eyes hadn't left Ladybug since they'd landed on her. "O-oh, yeah! That time with Jackady and all..."

 

 

Under all the murmuring and the outside bustle, silence ensued. Ladybug fought hard to stay strong under Adrien's blatant stare, but just looking at him look at her was enough to push her just that close to the edge.

So she looked away, at anything, at anyone, just not him. Not that she didn't want to look at him, _God_ , no she wanted to do so much more than look at him, but there was a time and a place for everything, and this, was not meant for _that_. Her insides burned at the thought.

Her eyes landed on the one thing that could send her arousal back to the deep dark pit in her stomach. Chloe.

 

Ladybug watch the gears turn in Chloe's head. Chloe was like an open book, and Ladybug could watch the spirit turn and switch in her eyes.

Her blues gazed at Adrien, and Ladybug in one-minute intervals. Ladybug realized, then,  _She's trying to decide whether or not she likes me anymore._

 

Chloe was trying to decide whether or not her greatest hero and obsessive crush being close or having met at all would effect her. Ladybug swallowed as the blonde inhaled, her eyes widening only slightly, and the corner of her heavily glossed lips quirked.

She'd made a decision. Ladybug wasn't sure why she was so apprehensive about what she thought. If she was being honest, [and she is] she could snap Chloe in half with a well executed swing of her arm.

 

**_But you wouldn't, because that's, yknow, MURDER._ **

 

Tikki's small voice rang aloud in her head. Ladybug rolled her eyes. "My two favorite people at my birthday party! We gotta get a picture!" Chloe announced.

Ladybug would like to think her reaction time is good. Hell, she knows it's good. But the now 16 year old Bourgeois was incredibly swift, looping her arm around Ladybug's neck and yanking her close. Ladybug winced at the sharp ache in her neck as Chloe pulled out her phone. Her arm was digging into Ladybug's nape and obviously it hurt like a bitch.

 

"Sabrina!" Chloe's voice rattled. The soft footsteps of Chloe's subordinate sped up to them. Sabrina retrieved the golden colored device from Chloe's hand. Sabrina was wearing a mint green dress, it was 50's themed, with long sleeves and triangle collar. Ladybug smiled softly. "I love your dress!" She called. The redhead flushed brightly. "T-Thank you-!"

 

"Oh thaa-aanks! It was specially made for me, my figure is very special so I have all my dresses made specially!"

 

Leave it to Chloe to assume that compliment was for her.

Sabrina's mouth quirked in a shape of disappointment, and held up the phone.

 

"A birthday with Ladybug! Nothing could ever ruin today!"

 

Snap.


	5. ;5;

"So..."

 

"Hm?"

 

Ladybug thinks she has composure under pressure. She's always has, right?

She'd met all the worst kinds of pressure; Holding herself back, Temperature, Time, and even Humiliation.

 

But she wasn't ready for the pressure made just for her. Adrien was a pressure made in hell.  _But heaven made sure to put in their two-cents._

Ladybug sighed. Despite Chloe coming over, worming her way in between the two and taking an approximate two million selfies every five-minutes, Ladybug was enjoying her time.

 

Alya was too, that much could be said, and Ladybug couldn't help but feel bad for Nino, Alya looked a little _too_ good in that outfit.

_Maybe I should've pulled in the collar more._

 

"Do you know Alya?"

A snort of surprise left Ladybug. Oh, that's right, Adrien was standing in front of her.

"Hm? Oh- Yes! O-Of course I do! Y'know, with all the," Ladybug waved her hand slowly.  He was staring, Ladybug became aware. Staring maybe not, but he has been looking at her for a steady five minutes. Maybe that was just him being nice? She never was good on picking up signs. "The...The what?"

 

Goddammit. 

She really had to stop trailing off like that, then spinning into the void. Blankly staring.

"The journalism! Journalism. Running out in danger, I've had to save her a lot, Y'know? We bond over that." Ladybug stated, taking a sip from her cup.

Adrien smiled softly, like remembering a memory, or maybe a secret?

 

"Do I ever." He chuckled.

Ladybug tilted her head. He must be talking about the times she'd run off, right?

 

Otherwise, there's no way he would know, right?

Ladybug swirled her cup in thought. The punch was good, fantastic even.

 

It tasted liked blueberries, with just a hint of butter.

Like blueberry muffins, if you will. It was utterly delicious. Ladybug took another sip, a small smile on her face as her tongue dragged contentedly across her bottom lip. Her eyes flicked upwards. They locked with green.

 

Adrien stood with a knuckle-white grip on his cup, if it wasn't glass he might've broke it. He still might.

He was completely rigid, shoulder sqaured with his jaw clenched, ever so occasionally twitching. Neck and up, her skin was a lovely shade of red, darkened under his eyes.

Ladybug swallowed, he looked utterly entranced.

She could stare at him all day. She wondered if that's what she looked like when staring at him? Ladybug wanted most to know what had him in such a state.

A twinge of jealousy in her chest. Her brow ever so subtly furrowed and Adrien's eyebrows raised in a perfect reaction time.

 

Cold gooseflesh fell across her cheeks and scalp as she realized; _It was her, he was staring at_.

Her mouth opened, words caught on her tongue.

 

"Ladybug!!"

 

Her lips closed at the sound of Chloe's shrill vocals. turning on the ball of her heel, she sighed, brow furrowed and eyes closed. She was ready to brave another selfie barrage. 

 

"LADYBUG!!"

 

Her eyes snapped open. That was clear and cold terror. Ladybug inhaled and she scanned the room; which was in a sudden chaos. Immediately she spotted beached blonde hair in the midst. A shadow was thrown unbecomingly across her tiny frame, and Ladybug gasped.

 

An Akuma.

This one had wild hair, dark brownish blonde that splayed across her red shoulders. She wore a red catsuit that donned yellow and orange splotches. They moved slowly, much like a lava lamp. Her grey eyes were steely and angry. And they were set on Chloe.

 

Another scream and Ladybug was off like a shot. "Ladybug!" At the panicked tone of Adrien's voice, Ladybug twisted around, feet still in motion. "Get them to safety! All of them!" She called back, whipping back and dropping down onto her knees, sliding right into Chloe.

 

Nimbly, the spot clad hero scooped up Chloe and jumped backwards.

Just in time, as well, as a splat of heat splashed onto the floor of their previous position. Ladybug's eyes hardened and she met with the Akuma's gaze harshly. This would be messy.

 Thinking quickly, Ladybug heaved Chloe to one arm and grasped a table cloth, throwing it over the Akuma and turning, dashing off into the hallway. She was heading for Chloe's bedroom. The table cloth muffled the growling from the Akuma's mouth. It shook and slowly, it burned and burned away, until only pieces laid on the ashy floor, embers ebbing away at their corners.

 

 Ladybug rested Chloe on her feet once they were in the elevator. "My party!" Chloe wailed. She sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she embraced Ladybug. Said hero went rigid for a second. 

 

But, looking down at the trembling blonde, she sighed. This wasn't her fault. She just wanted her party to be perfect and had it crashed by a walking matchstick. 

She was genuinely afraid. But so were all the others. So was Alya. 

 _Especially Alya._ Ladybug thought. Alya knew about Marinette. Marinette = Ladybug. Now Alya had to worry about her best friend. A twinge of regret fell in Ladybug's chest. Maybe she shouldn't have told Alya.

It put a burden on her.

 

The ding of the elevator floors rang about with Chloe's sobbing. Ladybug had to focus. She was important, she had to save everyone.

Suddenly, though, the elevator shook. It came to a stop and rumbled. Chloe's wails became higher at the cable warbled from outside. Ladybug stared at the floor count. They were on floor 5, currently. They would not survive the trip down if the elevator were to fall.

 

_Think, Ladybug, Think!_

 

Her brain clicked. A hatch! elevator always had an escape hatch.

Ladyug looked up, searching the roof until her eyes fell upon the handle. Smiling, she reached towards it. But her fingers barely grazed it. She glared as she realized one thing: She was far too short. "Dammit!" Ladybug cursed under her breath. she gazed shifted once between the hatch and Chloe to make sure Chloe hadn't heard her.

 

The hatch creaked open. Ladybug shoved Chloe behind her and clenched a fist. Black latex and  sharp claws came into view, followed by a messy mop of unruly blonde hair.

 

"Why, thanks for waiting up~" Chat snicked. Ladybug sighed. "Finally!" She retorted. Chat held up a hand as he let himself down. "Hey, I was busy evacuating everyone, just like you asked." He shrugged. Ladybug froze, squinting at him.

 

Chat Noir coughed suddenly. "I mean, with Adrien! Adrien said you told him, to evacuate everyone, so I uh," He waved. "Helped him. Evacuate." He replied, his voice uncharacteristically strained. Ladybug stared for a good 5 seconds before nodding.

 

"We should get out of here, or find some way to get it moving again." She stated. Chat Noir nodded.

 Chloe gasped. "My daddy installed an electrical panel behind the mirror there," She said, pointing to the mirror on the back wall, "Daddy didn't want me getting stuck in here." She bragged. Ladybug forced a smile and nodded. Chloe was back to her old self, it seemed.

 

Chat was already on the case, popping the mirror out from it's place on the wall. He crouched, opening the panel. The panel held switches and dials, as well as color coded wires.

And Chat hadn't a single clue where to start.

 

"Thoughts?" He asked exasperatedly. Chloe shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not a technician. Daddy had his workers install it." She answered. Ladybug tapped her foot. "Well, try the switch on the lef-"

Her sentence was cut off as the elevator shook and shuddered once more. This time, it wasn't Chat. The two heroes shared a look of concern.

"CHAT NOIR."

 

Chat rose his brows, eyes widening. The Akuma was after him...?

Chloe screeched as the elevator shuddered once more. "We're gonna die!" She wailed. Chat raised his hands, palms upwards. "Thanks for the faith!" He shot. Chloe's lip quivered, tears bubbling over her mascara lined lashes. Ladybug huffed and elbowed Chat in the shoulder. He yelped at the contact, rubbing it with a confused pout.

 

The elevator jerked downwards suddenly. The cables outside the cab were singing in strain until; _snap_.

One of the cables broke.

 

Chloe drew in a deep breath. She opened her mouth. Chat threw his around Ladybug. "Chloe hold onto me!"

 

Chloe clung to him and the elevator fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Uses my own Akumasona bc I love to humiliate myself//


End file.
